The present disclosure relates to a laboratory sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system.
Known laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used in laboratory automation systems in order to transport samples contained in sample containers between different laboratory stations. A typical laboratory sample distribution system provides for a high throughput and for reliable operation.
Sample containers distributed by a laboratory sample distribution system may contain barcodes or other identification tags in order to identify a sample contained in the sample container. Such identification tags may be read out by optical recognition devices, for example by barcode readers or cameras.
However, it has been found that reading such identification tags is complicated in certain situations, because the identification tags usually do not span a whole circumference of the sample container. As the sample containers can typically rotate freely on a transport plane of a laboratory sample distribution system, it is possible that a reading device is not able to identify a sufficient portion of the identification tag when a sample container is placed at a certain position in order to read the identification tag.
Therefore, there is a need for a laboratory sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system for identifying a sufficient portion of the identification tag of the sample container.